Yuki Kuchiki
by plutoyamazaki
Summary: So basically I have this character from Bleach and I have forgot about her. I should probably edit the profile though, maybe later.


"Her amazing strength is only for protecting and not willingly to kill."

Yuki Kuchiki was supposed to be the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble families in the Soul Society. She is also the captain of squad 9. Her lieutenant is Shuhei Hisagi.

Race-Shinigami

Birthday-January 20th

Gender-Female

Height-172 cm (5"8')

Weight-90 lbs

Blood Type-O+

Professional Status

Affiliation-Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kuchiki Family

Occupation-Captain of the 9th division, Sister of Kuchiki Head

Pervious Occupation-Lieutenant of Squad 6, Captain of Squad 9

Team-9th division

Pervious Team-6th Division, 9th Division

Partner-Shuhei Hisagi, Yoruichi Shihoin

Pervious Partner-Ginrei Kuchiki, Sojun Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihoin, Shuhei Hisagi

Base of Operations-9th Division HQ & Kuchiki Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society

Personal Status

Byakuya Kuchiki (Brother)

Ginrei Kuchiki (Grandfather)  
>Sojun Kuchiki (Father, deceased)<br>Hisana Kuchiki (Sister-in-law, deceased)  
>Rukia Kuchiki (Sister-in-lawAdoptive Sister)  
>Kōga Kuchiki (uncle, deceased) Anime only<br>Unnamed Kuchiki (aunt) Anime only

Kensei Muguruma (Husband)

Zanpakuto

Shikai-Yume (never used)

Bankai-Unknown

Appearance

Yuki has big red eyes that have a tint of black in them as a small part of her pupil. She has long purple hair. She is tall but yet skinny and she is very light for her height and age. Yuki wares a choker with a cross near her shoulder that was given to her by her father as a birthday present. She wares a ring on her ring finger that was her mother's that was also given to her by her father as a memento. Yuki also has a bracelet that Byakuya had given to her as a birthday present. It's in a shape of a heart that says dream which is the meaning of her zanpakuto. Yuki has a birthmark of her family crest on her back and her hair is long enough to cover it. Yuki wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, which she wares because she doesn't like the other shahkusho's. She also wares a sleevless captain haori and she doesn't ware the sleeves that come with the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō outfit. Yuki also wheres a troditional Chinese shoes with just plain socks just like Soi Fon. Her sword is placed near her lower back.

Personality

Yuki is a smart, caring person. She can be calm most of them time when it's battle. But when she isn't fighting, or training she is mainly upbeat and happy. Yuki never really shows any sign of being mad or sad. Yuki never really cared how she is reffred to as long as she doesn't be insulted. Yuki deeply cares for her friends and family. Often she is mainly seen showing her most love is to Byakuya. She says that he is her whole world and go to great extent t keep him alive and to keep him healty. Yuki would puts family and friends before her and the law. She has this unkown power that she keeps from everyone so she doesn't hurt anyone. When Yuki was still lieutenant, she would always tease Byakuya. Her best friends would be Kaien Shiba, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Kensei Muguruma.

Yuki can sometimes be unpredictible. She is the exact opposite of Byakuya. But they still have a few things in common. She mainly cares for her family and friends and will do anything to keep them alive and healty. She would always stare off into space not giving a care how things are but still put peace in mind. Yuki was always the happy person and barely cried. She was always calm and level headed and she would always do anything fun. Yuki can be really mean when she wants to be.

History

Yuki was born in the great noble Kuchiki Family. She mainly grew up in the Kuchiki mansion in the Seireitei. She was supposed to be head of her family but had myestriously disappeared off of a mission gone wrong. Yuki would mainly forget about trying to become the head of her family and have some fun every once and while.

Approxiemently 110 years ago Yuki was the lieutenant of squad 6. She was seen in the same outfit she wares now. She was seen to be happier back then than she does now.

At the time Yuki was training her younger brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. She loves and cared for people as seen when she talks to Kensei Muguruma. They are childhood friends. They both care for each other dearly even though she is not tempramental like him. Before the captains meeting she is seen talking to Shunsui Kyoruka, and Jushiro Ukitake. They were mainly talking about how Byakuya's training was going. She said that she hasn't seen him in a week. Once everyone lined up for the captains meeting, Yuki got excited to see Kensei Muguruma, one of her childhood friends. Yuki then went back home to see if Byakuya's training was decent. She ended up teasing the boy with Yoruichi.

10 years later she helped investigate the missing soul reapers, time to time until the point where she went with Kensei to help investigate where he was. There Yuki appeared out of nowhere killing a hollow close to Kensei and everyone else. Yuki helped cheer up one of the kids named Shuhei Hisagi. He smiled to her sweet voice and she told him to take his friends home. Yuki then calls out her 3rd seat that had been following her. She tells her to tell Ginrei that she is fine and to come back when she is done. After awhile a fight began. Her 3rd seat ends up trying to take her home while she is asleep. Yuki woke up and waked her in the neck making her pass out. She had said sorry and left to go check up on Kensei. Yuki then saw him act like a possessed demon.

Yuki hid in the tree until Masahiro and Hiyori attacked her. She then went to attack Kensei, but failed. He had attacked her, hitting her in the sides, breaking four ribs and sending her flying to the near by tree, making her pass out. She got up a few minutes later seeing Kisuke, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Yuki had tried to attack Aizen but Kisuke wouldn't let her. She then went to squad 4 barracks passing out in front of the door. Captain Unohana then healed her and once she was able to get up Yuki went to find Yoruichi and helped her take all the vizords to their old hide out where Kisuke made he experiament. Yuki then left to go home while everyone else went to the World of the Living. She never got to see her love Kensei anymore after that.

10 years after that incident, Yuki went on a mission that no one really knows what was about. Her best friend Kaien talked to her before she left telling her not to die. Yuki said she wouldn't die and this mission wasn't that big of a deal. She also knew that if she could pull of this mission she would be able to become the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan. But on the mission, she ended up leaving to the World of the Living. Yuki didn't know how she got there. She woke up the next morning by Yoruichi unable to move. Her and Yoruichi talked about Byakuya having to become the next head of her family and how she never wanted to leave him at all.

Yuki has always hated Sosuke Aizen since the day she had meet would always hang out with Yoruichi and Kaien. But she spent most of her time being with Yoruichi. When she was lieutenant, her and Yoruichi would manage to always have time to go see Byakuya and tease him. She had great times teasing him. Most of the time she would train him. When she trained Byakuya it would be intense and sometimes making him vomit. When Yuki was very young, she would always run away to the Rukon District where she meet Kensei Muguruma and his friends. She would leave in the middle of the night when everyone was still asleep.

Yuki never really told any of her friends about who she was because she thought they were going to abuse her power which some people did. But one day when she was in the Rukon District, her and her friends got in some trouble with a hollow, her father had to come save her and her friends. Everyone found out who she really was and they were very pissed at her espcially Kensei. They never really talked to each other until they became soul reapers. Yuki has a birthmark of the Kuchiki crest on her back which her hair covers. Her mother died when Byakuya was still a little baby so she had to help take care of him. Once their father died, she had to take care of Byakuya on her own because her grandfather was always so busy. She would often get herself sick. Sometimes she started to cough up blood and Kaien would get worried most of all.

Yuki had mysteriously disappeared on a mission gone wrong which leaving Byakuya to become the head of their family. She never wanted to leave Byakuya behind but she ended up being in the World of the Living meeting up with Kisuke, Tessei, and Yoruichi. She ended up losing her bracalet that Byakuya had givin her. But she was able to keep her lieutenants patch which was her fathers', her knife, and her sword. She ended up leaving the Soul Society 10 years after Yoruichi and eveyone else left. Yuki stayed in theWorld of the Living for the next 90 years up until Rukia's execution.

During the 90 year period, she was able to act like a kid. She would go to the same school as Ichigo. Along the way she had meet Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Yasuturo Sado. Yuki is one of the most secretive people you will ever meet.

Plot

Agent of the Shinigami

Yuki was acting as a normal high school student. She would always hang out with her friends when she found the time. She would mainly sit in class quietly and be smart. Once Rukia came to the World of the Living, she had asked her last name and once Rukia told her she just left school and went to Kisuke. She was telling him how Rukia got into her family which when she was explaining she thought those would be the worst case possible. While Rukia was in Karakura Town, she never told her who she really was. While Ichigo was of on killing hollows, she would watch over them from a distance. When Byakuya and Renji came to get Rukia for her exection, she stood far away so she wouldn't be detected. Once everyone leaves for the Soul Society, she soon followed opening a Senkimon of her own and heading to her home.

Yuki went straight to her house. She was able to sneak past all of the guards and found her grandfather. He asked her why she disappeared and she answered him. She stayed the night there. She knew Byakuya wasn't going to return home that night. Then when Hanatoro and Ganju rescue Rukia and when Byakuya goes and stops them and when Ichigo was there, Yuki suddenly appear and confronts him. She doesn't act surprised towards Byakuya. Yuki is there with her lieutenants patch on her arm. Everyone there acts really surprised. Ichigo starts yelling at her and she is just standing the not caring. Yuki waited for Yoruichi to come. After all that she leaves and heads somewhere else. She ends up going to see Ukitake and he was surprised to see her again. She had asked him where Kaien was. Once Jushiro tells her what happened, she crys a little bit.

She never blamed Rukia for killing him. She blamed Aizen for it. Yuki then left to go back to the squad 6 barracks where she meet Renji Abarai. Renji pulls out his sword demanding who she was. Yuki goes up to him and says that he shouldn't really fight her and that she was stronger then his captain and then leaves. Reji looked very surprised when she had left and was left speechless.

Once the fight started between Byakuya and Ichigo, she was just wondering around the Soul Sociey. At one point she meets Kenpachi Zaraki. He asks her to fight him since he was looking for a challenge, that he has never seen her, and sees that she was a lieutenant. Yuki had easily won the battle between the two of them. Kenpachi immediately loves her. Yuki starts to run to the battle field where Byakuya and Ichigo were.

Once Byakuya had left she soon followed him. He was surprised to see her. Byakuya then asked her where she was but she didn't answer. She told to stop where they where so she could heal him. Yuki then explains what was truly going on. Then whe Aizen got Rukia, she told Byakuya to go save her and then she flash stepped ahead. She saw Ichio and Renji on the ground. Yuki then fought with Aizen and managed to cut him in the chest. She was unharmed but Aizen then told Gin to kill Rukia, Byakuya had came in time to save her. Then when Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen were saved by the Menos Grande, Yuki yells at Aizen that she was going to kill him for what he has done to her, to her friends, and to the Soul Society.

When everthing ends and when Ichigo and everyone goes back to the World of the Living, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were surprised to see who Yuki really was. Ichigo asks if she was coming back, she simply said no and that she had more important things to do here. Ichigo asked one more question about her family, Yuki said that her parents died and that her brother was here in the Soul Society the whole time. She told Ichigo to tell everyone that her family had found her and that she was going on a trip and that'll be a while before she will see everyone again. Before Yoruichi went into the Senkimon, she jumped on her shoulder and told her to take care of yourself this time and whispered in her ear take care of Byakuya and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Yuki just laughed.

Yuki them become captain of squd 9. She told everyone in her ssquad to call Captain Yuki or just Yuki. When she was adressing her new squad members, she told Shunsui to stop spying and to come down from the celling. He simply said no so Yuki threw her sword case up to him, he said she had missed when she then threw her actual sword at him, and hitting him in the face which making fall down to the ground. Yuki then catches her sword between her pointer and middle fingers without being hurt which everyone becomes stunned. Shunsui then asks if she was still thinking of the one she loved and she said yes and said that he was a pervious captain of this squad. Yuki told him that she still very much loved him even if his isn't with us. He then asks her about the pervious lieutenant of squad 6,before her, she said that she loved like a father and that he treated her like family. And that his son much resembles him and that they are nothing a like. Yuki then leaves to go her parents grave and tells them she is home now and that she was sorry for not becoming head of their family.

Once she gets back to her barracks, she had meet up with Byakuya. He said to her that he was sorry for going against her. Yuki told him that she didn't mind and that is was his decision, not hers. He then acts surprise. Yuki then kneels right in front of Byakuya and tells him that she was proud of him that she was proud of him. Yuki tells him that he had become stronger in the last century and that he had calmed down while she was gone. Byakuya tells her the secret about Hisana and asks if she was mad at her. Yuki tells him she wasn't mad and that it was actually romantic and that she was happy he found somebody he really loved. She then hugs him and Byakuya then leaves to go back to his barracks.

Bounts

Not Present. Was on a different mission.

Arrancar

When Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were fighting the two espadas, Yuki was watching from a far distance not trying to get into the fight.

Hueco Mundo

Yuki hears of Renji and Rukia disappearing. She deosn't go to Hueco Mundo, she stayed in the Soul Soceity and waited for orders to come. Did nothing really so she went on mini missions before she went and helped Aizen.

Fake Karakura Town

Yuki was sent straight to the fake Karakura Town. She stood right next to Head Captain Yamamoto. She had built up a barrier when he use his shikai so she wouldn't get burned. She was not surprised what Yamamoto had did. After when Momo and Rangiku had been attacked she saw Yamamoto attacked the large beast and defeated the three Arrancars. Yuki had soon followed him telling him she could've defeated him. Yamamoto asked her why she didn't, Yuki simply replied saying that he didn't even give her a chance to say she was going to kill the Arrancars.

Then she saw Yamamoto leave. She stayed behind and started to help heal Rangiku, Momo, and Shuhei. She told Izuru Kira to start healing Momo, she said she can finish healing Rangiku herself. Once she got done healing her, she started to heal Shuhei. At one point the vizords has appeared, she was just as surprisesd as Shuhei when they both saw Kensei Muguruma. Yuki then goes sees Kensei. She seemed like she was about to cry. Kensei smiled at her and said not to cry and told her just to stay out of this fight. She simply refused.

Once everyone tired to defeat Aizen, Yuki stepped up and said she was going to fight him. She does her very best at fighting. They had a long talk with each other discussing who she really was. Yuki there revealed that she was a blood born high ranking noble which she says she is a Kuchiki. It leaves many people surprised. Aizen asked why she didn't reveal who she was eariler, but she said she had enough talk and let's just end our fight between each other. At one point Yuki took off her captains hoari, and told Aizen she was going to use a move that only squad 2 captains learn. After she used Shunko, Aizen was then defeated and was held in a kido that Kisuke Urahara used. When everyone came back and was all together, Yuki explained that she was a Kuchiki and saying sorry for deciving everyone. She told them what should have happened with the heads of her family.

Zanpakuto Unknown Tales

Yuki is not really seen much here. All she is doing is hiding from her uncle Koga not willing to get hurt again. Once everyone sees her again Yoruichi asks her where she had been and she replied hiding. Yoruichi was laughing and wondering why she hid. She exlained why she was hiding telling everyone what happened between her and Koga. Everyone seemed to be a little surprised but Byakuya since Yuki already told him what happened. Yuki never meant to be out of the mission and not help but she wanted to stay as far away from Koga as possible.

Beast Swords

Unknown.

Gotei 13 Invading Army

Unknown.

Lost Substitute Shinigami

Yuki was not shown as the captain anymore. Kensei has token his spot of squad 9 captain yet again. Yuki is at home three months pregnant with twins. Showing that Kensei got mad at Ichigo for asking him a question. Yuki was never really shown much after that she is only seen to help people.

Powers and Abilities

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist:** Is very deadly when using a sword or knife. She has amazing precision and is lethal with anything sharp.

**Shunpo Master:** Yuki was taught by Yoruichi and is still never able to beat her in a race. Most people wish they have her speed other than Byakuya where as he can still never beat her but still fast like her.

**Senka:** a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). She uses it occasionally. It's depending on the person she is going up against. When Yuki uses this attack you don't even realize she had moved at all. It's too quick for someone to tell if she moved from the front or the back. Yuki had taught Byakuya this trick.

**Utsusemi: **Way of Onmitsu, 3rd way of Shiho .It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving and afterimage behind. Yoruichi had taught Utsusemi to her just in case she got herself in some trouble. Yuki uses it sometimes when she knows she is going to get herself hurt or just because she wants to use the technique.

**Kido Master:** Yuki is really great at high levels of kido. She is decent at lower levels as well. She is not shown to use much kido, but she uses it to help her win in a fight at times.

**Hakuda Mater:** Yuki always uses Hakuda. She is very skilled with it. Yoruichi taught her hand-to-hand combat so she could protect herself. Yuki is capable of using all hakuda techniques. She doesn't usually use them all. She mainly uses Kazaguruma and Panty-Flash Tornado. Yuki also uses Shunko, but only when things get really bad. Her skills are closer to outmatch Yoruichi than Soi Fon is. Most people in squad 2, especially people in the Onmitsukido and Executive Militia loves her skill and wants to train with her. Yuki's hakuda skills can outmatch Soi Fon's skill very easily.

**Immense Spiritual Pressure:** Yuki's spiritual pressure is so high sometimes you can't even realize that its there. She has no distinct spiritual color for her spiritual pressure since it's so hard to find at times. But the main color is midnight blue. No one really tells her about her spiritual pressure since it's not much of a bother. It can make someone tremble in fear just by when she is looking at a person. Yuki's spiritual pressure scares almost everyone.

**Master Tactician:** Yuki is really smart and is able to defeat any enemy very quickly. She is able to find their weakness and such quicker than Byakuya can. Yuki is also crafty at being a tactician, which is demonstrated by her hakuda techniques.

**Enhanced Endurance:** Yuki is able to fight as long as she wants. When she gets injured she is able to keep on fighting very well and is able to kill the opponent as fast as she got the injuries. Yuki is very fast and is able to dodge most attacks and she rarely gets tired from fighting and stuff like that.

Zanpakuto

**Yume:** (Dream) is a regular kanata, that is medium length that is dark blue and a little green and the hilt is pitch black. Nothing else is really known about what the sword looks like.

**Shikai:** Triggered by the word Shatter.

**Shikai Ability:** Yuki's doesn't use shikai. She used it a lot when she was younger. It's like Senbonzakura when it is released and does the same attacks as Senbonzakura when he is in bankai. But Yuki's shikai can take over a person's body through a cut and is able to control the body without the person resisting and she is able to kill the enemy.

**Bankai:** Unknown.

**Bankai Special Abilities:** Unknown.

Quotes

(To Kenpachi Zaraki) My sword is not for show. It's too powerful, even for the head captain to see.

(To Kenpachi) Your skill is no match for me. You're just another weakling that I could careless about.

(To Kenpachi) You're not my type. I don't blood thirsty men. You just irritate me.

(To Yoruichi Shihoin) You know my skill. Don't worry about me, I can fight for myself, you just need to relax once and awhile.

(To Yoruichi) Oh come on now, why didn't you bring me along. I wanted to annoy Byakuya as well.

(To Yoruichi) He died! And I couldn't do anything about it! It's all my fault he died! Why did he have to die? He left his son all alone…I lost him….I lost the most important person to me….

(To Ichigo) I love Byakuya like a little brother. I've known him since he was little. He was always this quiet little kid that I loved. I just can't see him dead.

(To Ichigo) Yes I am. I've always have been in the Soul Society. I was only in the World of the Living for almost a century.

(To Ichigo and Renji) Who am I really? That's something you really don't need to know. If it's not important in anyway, it doesn't need to be figured out.

(To Renji Abarai) I'm just too lazy to train Chad. Plus my shikai and bankai are not for anyone to see. And I really don't want to get up.

(To Renji) I don't care what you say. I could careless about training him and I could seriously kill him in an instant. Plus, I wouldn't want Byakuya know that you were refusing a captains orders.

(To Omaeda) Stop asking me to go out with you. And don't tell me to stop loving the guy I love. You really don't know his strength at all. He was a pervious captain. He is more fearless and much stronger than you. When will you realized that I hate you and that I don't love you. Now stay away from me.

(To Soi Fon) If you want to get stronger, train by yourself and calm down. You can't always go into a mission being so hot-headed, short-tempered and arrogant. Learn to find different ways to become stronger. Be able to find a way to defeat your enemy with wits. You don't want to go into battle looking stupid, it's just going to get you in trouble. It's just going to get you killed at one point in time. I'm already training a short-tempered and hot-headed kid, I don't need another one that I can easily get irritated with.

(To Yamamoto) Are you sure you want me to become a captain right away? You just lost three captains. But if you insist, I'll take the position.

(To Byakuya Kuchiki) I don't care who you are or what your personality is, I'm proud of you. The one thing I tried to teach you is, make decisions for yourself. Don't let anyone make them for you. If you admire someone so much, try to make people admire you.

(To Byakuya) You mean a lot to me. Remember that. I just don't want you dead before me. I love you too much to see you dead. And you remind me of him. He meant everything to me and I lost the most important person in my life off a mission. I never speak of the day because I hate referring to it and it's just too much pain to talk about it. And again you mean everything to me and I love you a lot.

(To Sosuke Aizen) Aizen why do you hate us so much? You will die by my hands alone. I still have to get you back for what you did to me.

(To Jushiro Ukitake) But how? How can Kaien die? He couldn't have. He was my best friend. Why couldn't I be here to save him?! Kaien, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you….Don't hate me. Please don't hate me.

(To Kisuke Urahara) You damn bastard. Why can't you do one thing without playing some kind of trick? You nearly got me killed. You're going to die now.

(To Shunsui) It's easy for me to find you. Remember, you always let me find you as well.

(To Sojun Kuchiki) Lieutenant! Don't go! What about your son? He still needs you! Don't die! Don't leave me! Father! Please don't die! Come on, I still need you! Just don't die on me….don't die on Byakuya…don't die on grandfather…..You still have to become head….You mean so much to mean…Don't Die! Father!


End file.
